After Won't Get Fooled Again
by countrylvngirl92
Summary: Starts the same night of Season 1 Finale. Jude is spiraling down just like her world. What & Who will it take to stop her destructive path. My first Fanfic
1. Broken Hearts & New Revelations

A HEARTBROKEN AND A NEW FOUND REVELATION

Jude couldn't believe Tommy had left her record-opening party to go get her SISTER! Talk about betrayal! She sat at the bar downing shots she knew the bartender shouldn't be giving her. SHe knew how much to drink was too much. Jude sat their thinking of how Tommy had the balls to tell her she wasn't ready for the Shay tour. Jude was in such a daze she didn't realize someone tapping her shoulder from behind her.

"Jude" A once very familiar voice came "Jude-You okay" THis familiar voice was not with out concern "hello?"

She finally processed someone was trying to communicate with her "Oh Sor-" She said turning around but stopping upon realizing it was Shay, "What do you want Shay?"

"Listen I'm sorry for what went on with us, I ma-"

"Shay you think you can give me a ride home my sister left" She blurted out before thinking "I really don't think I should be driving"

"Don't you think you should be staying you just-" Shay tried to reason with

"Shay can you take me or not?" Jude wanted to get straight to the point. Shay nodded and led them out to the car. They rode with an aakward silence

"You know I think I'm cursed when it comes to big parties" Jude began fighting back the tears "Last big party thrown for me your the one who initially broke my heart" She sighed as they pulled up into her drive way "And I went to find comfort in Tommy"  
SHe looked up at him "But then he handed my heart to me in a million tinier pieces than you left it." She looked at him, he only put his head down, then looked up

"Jude, I am so sorry. If I could take it back I would but I can't. All I can try and do is to be here for you, as a friend, from now on.  
Jude whats wrong? What happened?" Shay asked her. She looked at him, and her need for comfort was confirmed in his eyes

"It all started after you dumped me at the party, Tommy went out and found me. He-He kissed me." She was looking down playing with her hands and fingers now " THen told me to forget about it, and make me promise him to agree that it never happened.  
Was he dreaming when he thought I could do that?" She asked balling now "Anyway, then I found my dad was cheating on my mom but thats something totally different. These past few weeks I thought Tommy and I were getting some where, but he was actually getting somewhere with my sister. Tonight he chose my sister over me, and is probaly in that room right now" She said pointing to the living room window. "Doing her. I can't believe I let myself fall for him again, he is always hurting me. Then he has the gall to tell me not to go on your tour because I'm not ready"

Shay positioned Jude so she was facing towards her "Girl, can't you see what I've been hearing from you is Quincy did this, Quincy says that. He's trying to control you Jude. I remember our first date at the movie theaters, you were going on about how you couldn't believe the big Shay was macking on you" They both laughed reminescing "Then Tommy sent you a message and before I could blink you were gone. He's got you wrapped around his finger. HE's playing you, he was until your sister and you had the fall out. He doesn't want you to go on this tour, not because you aren't ready. He knows your ready. He's just afraid you'll find something bigger & better than him. So now its your decision Jude. Tommy was faced with a choice tonight You or your sister, and he chose your sister. Still gonna follow him like a puppy" There was a non-aakward silence the next few minutes as Jude contemplated what Shay had said, everything he said lined up.  
Tommy chose-chose everything for her. She thought about how she let him, depended so much on him, and he took advantage of her. She then began to think what life would be with out Tommy, if she did cut the string-she figured she would never know if she didn't try. She also figured it would shock & show Tommy he wasn't going to be controling her anymore. Teaching him a lesson was one of the many plusses. She thought of the irony of Shay picking her up when Tommy knocked her over, maybe he wouldn't be such a bad friend, Jude told herself. She gave SHay a hug, he warmly accepted.

"Hey Shay" She started

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"No Problem Girl"

"And Shay"

"Yeah"

"If I do go on tour with you, will you promise to help me get over Tommy" There was a knock on the car window, she didn't even look back to tentative on what Shay's answer would be. Shay didn't pay attention to the banging knock on the window either,  
he looked at her with the most sincere eyes.

"I promise Jude if you go on tour with me I'll make you forget all about Tommy"

"JUDE" She heard yelling from outside. They both looked over to see it was Tommy & Sadie. "I guess I better go" She said turning her attention back to Shay

"Whats your decision girl?" HE asked 90 sure of the answer

She smile "I'm gunna sleep on it and tell you about it tommorow" She gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thanks again Shay" Jude smiled as she close the door. Shay jetted on the gas pedal once Jude was out not wanting to risk a run in with Tommy

Tommy walked out of the Harrison's house. He knew his body thought he made the right decision in choosing Sadie over Jude but his head and heart were not so supportive of his decision, but his body overruled his heart. He did feel bad for the mess Jude was going to be in, but what was he going to do? She allowed herself to fall for him, not his fault, he also reasoned he led her on though and wasn't completely over her, still not. This was Tommy's logic. He was suprised to see a foreign Escalade in Jude's driveway, he was shocked when he went over to investigate and saw Jude & Shay hugging in the window. He couldn't believe Jude was hugging Shay? After what he did to her! He couldn't believe she would even talk to him. He kept yelling her name, apparently loud enough for Sadie to come out who was also ticked at seeing her sister with what they thought was being taken advantage of by Shay. Tommy & Sadie couldn't believe they were actually smiling when they looked over. Jude got out of the car

"JUDE? Did you forget he broke your heart?" Tommy began. Having a feeling in his stomach mixed with jealousy, & rage

"Jude as a sister I can't let you get back involved with him" Sadie began

Jude couldn't believe these two hypocrites

"First off Tommy. SHey did break my heart! But you broke it twice. ANd unlike you he's good at comforting & not making things worse. 2ndly Sadie don't give me this sister shit. I don't see any sisters in this place. Sisters don't betray and hurt each other okay so you two can just go fuck yourselves well in your case each other" She laughed to fight off the pain and at the irony of these 2 Jude smiled and walked off, leaving the two stunned 


	2. The Decision

THE DECISION Jude woke up the next morning with only a slight headache from all the drama & her broken heart. She couldn't believe Tommy played her like that, & She let him. Her new found epiphany-well eye opener from Shay led her to a decision that she wanted no part in wasting time Jude walked into the studio, only reason motivating her to be there was her announcement.  
Hoping she wouldn't run into a brown-haired, blue eyed boy but she did. She wanted Tommy to here this, she wanted Tommy to know he wasn't going to get to dictate what she did anymore.

"OK GMAJOR gather round" She yelled. She was shocked when she saw Shay come out along with EJ, Georgia & Darius,  
and super glad Tommy stayed around "As you all know my record just dropped, and I have been presented with two tour oppurtunities. One to go big stadium tour opening for Shay, the other being a night club tour-due to reasons I will not disclose I have chosen to go on the--' She paused for the dramatic effect

"Come on Jude Tell us" Georgia said

"Shay tour"

"Thats right girl I knew you would pick the right one" Darius came over a gave her a enveloping hug.

Tommy decided to stay near when Shay made his way over, pretending to be getting coffee

"Jude girl, I knew you waz gunna make the right decision. That cheesy boybander's controlled you long enough" Tommy didn't appreciate that walking over to Shay

'What was that?" He asked him

"What was what?" Shay asked playing innocent

"What can't say it to my face" Tommy said pushing Shay. Shay's entrouge quickly found there way to Shay's side Shay looked like he was going to fight him before Jude stepped in, "Shay-He's not worth the sweat" She told him seperating the two loaded guns. Shay walked past him "Think I've heard that line before" He smiled, Tommy wanted to tear Shay up right there 


	3. Tour Life

THE TOUR LIFE

IN the past 6 months my world has been tuned upside down, stomped on, & ripped to peices, along with her heart. Jude contemplated how this whole thing started-winning INstant Star-she had long ago begin to think if she would have been better off had she lost to Eden from the beginning, which 9 out of 10 chances would of prevented Jude from losing her cheating hip-hop boyfriend to Eden on national televison-oh yeah on HER 16TH Birthday party. She also would of never met Little Tommy Q-who despite his era of boybanding was a music genius, but unfortunately for Jude the terrorist of her heart. She had stopped wondering if he did things to hurt her or not, control her or not, it all hurt to much to contemplate. Then there is Kat & Jamie hooking up for atleast a month-BEHIND MY BACK-how could they keep that from me ecspecially with all I was going through-some friends!!!! Lets not start about school, Jude thought her best grade was probaly a C- when the year ended, but for real how was she supposed to balance all these different things, forget balance Jude didn't know how was she supposed to keep her world from coming crashing down know the super glue holding it together was wearing thin. Jude would be damned if her social & School life was only killing her, her family was liking walking into a nightmare forced upon her. Ever since she won Instant Star her parents kept fighting and fighting Jude wasn't too worried if it was strictly that. But she would never forget the day shortly after her 16th birthday-when she turned the key to her door after blowing off Tommy, to see his dad going at with someone other than her mom. Her dad, her hero, betrayal, anger, hurt, bitterness-she couldn't count how many emotions flooded into her already knifed heart. Jude felt as if the stars were giving her no time to catch up with the grief. To hell with what was going on with Tommy she needed to get out of that area around the house, she didn't care about Tommy's shock when she practically flew into his viper. Then her sister betraying her for Tommy, vice versa. SHe wasn't even going to touch on Tommy's leading her on the time-hurt so much to even think of it. Every moment in her life brought her to this bus, the 2 best things that happpened in her life during the past 6 months are 1. Speiderman Mind Explosion-Those boys were more than her band-they were her brothers. They, along, with Shay had become practically best friends on the bus and 2. Defieing Tommy and going on the Shay tour-SO FUN!! She had forgiven Shay and you could call them really close friends. Jude had so much fun!! It was exactly what she need at the time with all that was going on. She loved the feeling when she got in front of that crowd, had the lights upon her nothing else mattered it was her, her boys, guitar, and her fans nothing else-no drama. The bus got pretty hectic at times being with 4 boys, Jude thanked the forces of the universe she was a tomboy, because Sadie would NOT have been able to survive.  
Shay's promise of making her forget about Tommy were mostly true, she had so many things going on, so many smokes,  
and drinks, most of the time she didn't know what her own name was. She knew all it only lasted as long as the intoxication,  
but facing the pain she knew would be MUCH worse. Tommy told her she was going to go a little crazy and that was true she drank, smoked, she got 4 tattoos. One right above her hip bone, lower back, wrists, back shoulder area,  
she got her belly button, tongue, nose ring, lip peirced too. 4 tattoos & 4 peircings Jude didn't know if there were going to be people waiting for her like SME's parents were going to be. She hadn't communicated with her family that much-all she knew was the divorce papers were signed & sealed, her dad moved in with Evette, as for her mom & Sadie she didn't know. The bus pulled off the free way, she shoved her journal into her bag, she turned walked up the stairs knowing the boys would be watching some movie-she was right 40 year old virgin! They had seen that movie so many times she even knows the credits. She loved this tour bus, they got it from a guy who served the hollywood type. 1 big bedroom with 2 bunkbeds for the boys and a single for Jude, Kitchen, 2 bathrooms, a living room, and entertainment room upstairs. (This is a glimpse of the times on tour)

"Boys I say we gut crunk one last time before we get off this bus"

"I'm In" Shay said

"Okay we are going all out we got atleast 1 hour. Now that we are on the turnpike Okay so since I'm tour mom I'll do the honors of organizing" She said going over to the kitchen nook and grabbing to popcorn-punch size bowls

"Ok Wally how many packs of cigs do we have left?" Jude asked

"Umm about 25" Wally replied

"25?" They all said in disbelief & unision

"Remind us how we ended up with that much?" Jude looked to Shay

"God?" HE asked innocently "You get your hookups in the hip-hop business" Smirking, they all laughed

"All I remember was being out the night before waking up, craving one, going over and there being a bizillion packs. Wait it is like god, when you have none left he'll give you more bread" Kyle said, causing them all to laugh

"Yeah Jesus always supplies cigs to the needy" Jude laughed "We need it like food, its one of the five major food groups 1. Alcohol 2. Weed 3. Munchies 4. Cigs"

"Whats 5?" Speid wondered

"Umm I don't know Coffee" Jude laughed "Anyway back to planning" She said walking over to their fridge and taking out a full bottle of Brandy Cognac Hennesy, Bacardi, Grey Goose, Scotch, Whiskey, & Gin-going back & forth

"WoOW Jude" Speid started "Mayb-"

"ITs are last day on the bus lets make it count who agrees" Jude stopped him before he could finish

"I'm behind the girl" Shay said with nods from Wally & Kyle

Jude went on to set the Hookah in the center of the coffee table, with the munchies & cigs bowl on each side "Shay can you set up the hookah?"

"Yeah wheres the weed?" They all looked at speid

"What?"

"Your in charge of stashing the mj" Wally reminded him

"Yeah, yeah" He said going to get it

"Alright thanks for getting the cigs & munchies in the bowl Wally"

"Okay Hookah is all done" shay said

"Wow your fast"

"One of my many qualities" He smirked

"Okay cocky mr. cockyson know can you pull over the kegrators closer" Shay nodded doing so

"Ok Ky can you get the wine glasses, shot, and beer glasses out & I'll roll the blunt" jude finished

Once Kyle got the glasses out Jude filled five beer glasses from the kegrator, Five glasses of Hennesy & Bacardi mix an acquired taste, then she started pouring each 1 shot of vodka, scotch, whiskey & Gin. Then rolled the blunts. She got out How High and put it in. She put the video camera on

"Ok guys we are gonna go through and say our fav parts of what SMe & I's first tour was" Jude smiled "First Lets get crunk" They all sat around drinking & smoking,  
making funny references to the camera, recalling random, forgotten times, laughing with out a care in the world. Totally numb to all pain there once was. The bus stopped

"We stopped" SHe said in a freaky voice, they all laughed she joined. they traveled down the stairs, she fell.  
She looked out the window where her bag was from earlier & saw that only Tommy was there. The one person she realy didn't want to see, was the only person to pick her up. NOt her mom, not her dad, not sadie but Tommy. She started straightening herself up. SHe took her bag & was wobbeling, she fell on to the ground going down the bus stairs, she felt strong arms pick her up. She still wobbled though, "To Quiny" she said slurring. He took her in thinking how she had changed, Her hair was still the fierce red, but she had all these piercings, tattoos.  
The boys came practically running down the stairs causing them all to fall on Jude

"Doggy Pile" All the guys laughed. Tommy was worried though, cause she was face down

"You idiots! Get off Jude" He yelled, picking her back up again she just laughed "Chi Tomy" SHe slurred

"Fo rel boysbnadre" Spiederman tried to formulate the words

"I think what Speid is trying to say if Boybander" Shay said with clarity the best at holding his liquor

"Bandna Boybnder" Jude couldn't formulate sentance either "We hadsomuch fn" She said spinning around

'Jude are you drunk?' Was a question Tommy didn't even have to ask. Tommy knew it all, been there done that. "Come on Jude" He said pushing her into the viper,  
he had to help her laughing ass all the way back to cars. Jude looked at Tommy, he looked better than she remebered.

"Jude Darius wanted us at the studio right away but your obviously in no shape to go so I'm going to take you to sadie's place" 


	4. Run In's with The Law and Bail Talk

RUN IN WITH THE LAW & POSTING BAIL

Jude was already out by the time he was saying something about Sadie's place. Next thing Jude knew she woke up and she was in some bed? She didn't know where she was! She hurried out of the apartment. On the cab ride home She started remembering the previous day; getting crunk with the boys then Tommy Quincy driving her to what she thought was home. After She paid the cab, turned around, glad to be home -wait why is there a sold sign outside my house? She couldn't understand. This was her house, the house she grew up in? Who sayin its sold. She pulled out the flask with vodka that the whole tour bought as a joke while on the road, she took a long swig. And wanderd into the house. It was empty-no boxes, just emptiness-Jude couldn't but help think her and the house had that in common. She climbed up the stairs, going to her room-her empty room. She didn't know what to do? This was her house? How could Sadie let this happen? Jude knew  
she had enough money in the bank to keep this place. Mom & Dad designed this house? Jude curled herself into a ball on the floor not letting herself cry.

She woke up to someone jerking her arm "Sadie, Im sleeping"

She said not remembering the events prior yet. They all flooded back when she some guy in a cop uniform was pulling her into one of their cars "Wa-am I underarrest?" She asked

"Not only are you charged with breaking & entering (Traspessing), possesion of alcoholic beverages as a minor, posession of cigarettes as minor, we are planning on piss testing you once we get to the station" THe man in the front told her

"On what grounds? Hell no!" She said as they pulled to into the parking lot. Jude knew they would find Weed.

They went through a booking which seemed like forever.

"Ok Ms. Harrison you get 3 phone calls take them"

Jude went to the phone and dialed her moms number-not available anymore-what? Sadie-She tried but to no prevail. She only had one othe person who could legally bail her out, and she really didn't want to deal with him--'Actually' she thought 'think Kwest will be a little more cool about it. Save myself a lecture'  
She reminded herself she didn't know Kwest's number by hear. She only had one phone call left, and wasn't about to take any chance, she called QUincy's number. Praying he was at the studio mixing someone's something with Kwest right next to him.

"Quincy" He answered

"Hey uhh its Jude" He immediately swirl around in his studio chair

"Where are you calling from?"

"Is Kwest there?" Jude asked

Tommy wondered why she wanted to talk to Kwest "He's makin a sandwich"

"Classic Kwest" SHe laughed

"Hurry Up on the phone less than 3 minutes" The police came up and snaked around the phone station, unfortunately for Jude Tommy heard

"Hey Jude who Is that? you okay?"

"Tommy can you just go get Kwest real fast"

"Sure" Tommy said walking out of studio A to the kitchen area "Kwest, Jude she wants to talk to you" Kwest found that weird seeing he had only talked to her once when he helped Porsha out with a few phone calls. Kwest took the phone, Tommy didn't move

"Jude?" She was relieved when Kwest's voice came over the line

"Hey Kwest Listen I need you to do me a huuge favor"

"I got your back Jude" Kwest said. He was like her big brother, ready to do anything for her, most like alot of people in her life

"Alright don't freak out-are you by TOmmy?" SHe asked "If you are back up some" She said, Kwest pretended to go over to the fridge

"Ok what Jude your starting to scare me"

"Kwest I'm just going to come out with it-I'minjailandineedyoutocomebailmeout"

"All I got was Jail & bail" He whispered "But i think I can put 2 and 2 together, why didn't you ask T?"

"He will overreact now I got to go but make up some lame excuse okay?"

"Okay be there in a few" Click

"Is Jude okay? What she want?" Tommy started bombarding

"Nothing she just needs a ride"

"Why couldn't she ask me"

Kwest just shrugged, feeling guilty about lieing to his best friend

"Kwest I need you to go to the airport right now & pick up my daughter" Darius said

Kwest sighed "D-"

"Now" D answered, Kwest knew not to argue with D, ecspecially when it came to his daughter

"So where is that place Jude wants you to pick her up at so I don't know about" Tommy said taking Kwest's drink

"The police station" Kwest mumbeled

Tommy coughed "I'm sorry I thought you just the police station" TOmmy was getting pissed already

"Thats what I said, she didn't want to tell you cuz you'd go crazy" Kwest got a bye in before Tommy was gone.

Tom walked into the police station & asked for Jude Harrison, in less that 30 minutes Jude & Tommy were silently walking outside, besides for the papparazi. Jude stuck out her tongue flashing the rock sign-showing off her tattoos and tongue ring. Tommy pulled Jude to the car as fast as she could, not believing she was making such a show.

"Hey Tommy you know I think I'm gonna get myself a ca-"

"Get in the car Jude" His voice was dead flat filled with what he thought was treachery

"Or I can get in the car with you." She said opening the door

"Yeah You can & you will. Consider it a thankyou" Jude could clearly tell that he was pissed. They shut the doors to the viper, and sat in silence

"You know Tommy viper isn't going to drive itslef" Jude laughed

He just gave me a dead serious look. Jude knew this was exactly why she didn't tell Tommy Quincy

"Start talking Jude" Tommy sighed,

"I think I am going to die my hair puple, no orange, no green then there's always blue-what do you think?"

"I said start talking Jude no more games"

Jude sighed "I don't know want you to want talk about Tommy we weren't playing any games and I was talking"

He looked at her with incredulity "Lets start with your version of why I just bailed you out of jail"

"Thats a convinient place to start" Jude nodded "I was arrested"

Seconds of Silence went by "Okayyy" Tommy said suggesting her to speak more "Care to Elaborate harrison?"

"You asked me why I you had to bail me out of jail I told you I got arrested & I'm in the mood to elaborate" She smirked

"You think your funny?" Tommy asked

"I didn't originally but I hav-"

"Jude cut the crapp I want to know why you got arrested"

"Ok-Ok this ones good" Jude smiled ignoring his dangerous glare. "I got arrested because I broke the law" She smirked again

"Jude why are you avoiding all my questions" Tommy asked with concern in his voice. She still was convinced he didn't really care with the way he threw her away like she wrote she he didn't try, he was full of many lies. For a second he thought he was getting through to her, he was beginning to think she had put walls up while on tour, but the thought he reached her was gone in the second it came when she smiled

"Maybe your just not asking the right ones"

"Jude how did you break the law" As he asked the question he noticed her take a big sigh

"Now your asking the right questions, but you already know-paperwork don't lie right?" She said bitterly. That was the first emotion Tommy had witnessed from Jude since she got off the bus that wasn't caused by intoxication or smugness

"Jude I want to hear your side I always want to hear your side" He said with a honesty which she just humphed at

She took a sigh "Do you have any cigs Tommy? Cops took mine think everything should belong to them" She laughed and stopped when Tommy wasn't. All he did was stare at her

"Do you honestly think I'm going to give you a cigarette Jude. Come on whats happened to you? I told you weren't ready for that tour."

"Tommy shut up" She said coldly, he figured atleast he got her talking "Lets be honest. The tour was the best thing that has happened to me since I won Instant Star. I had the best time, I was ready to go on the tour, you weren't ready to let me I needed to get away from all that was going on when I left. And you want to know what happened to day Tommy-I was hungover and hazy I realized I didn't know whose apartment I was in I took a cab back to my house. Found a big fuckin sold sign on the house I grew up in, my parents designed, it wasn't mine anymore. I didn't believe it I went in. Empty, everything room was hollow, I went to my room and fell asleep next thing I know blue suits taking me downtown in a cop car. I haven't seen my mom or my sister since I've gotten here the one person I didn't want to see the most is the one who I see the most But you want to know what" She said. Tommy had to admitt he was hurt, he could hear the truth in her voice when she said she didn't want to see him "Im not gonna cry" She looked away, moments passed as they drove. "Where was I last night?"

"Sadie's" He said in a slight whisper

"Where's mom"

"Jude Sadie & you should talk"

"God its something bad your going all cryptic on me" She laughed as they pulled into Gmajor "I spent the last months watching Law & order, ain't nothing get by me" She got out of the car with her purse and duffels bags, that she couldn't beleive she was carrying them by herself until she dropped them.

"I got them" Tommy said taking the 3 large duffel bags in to Gmajor. 


	5. GMAJOR Changes

GMAJOR CHANGE

Upon walking in she was greeted by Darius & some other guy saying to come talk to him. But out of the corner of her eye she saw Shay. She ran over to him, even though Tommy was obviously disgusted, they hugged

"Girl you wanna chill later?" Shay asked. Jude noted he looked uptight

"Sure You okay" She said laying her hand on his shoulder

"Jude you got somehere to be" Tommy said pointing to what she thought was Georgia's office. HSe opened it and saw glitz & Glamour

"WoW" She said

"Thats right from now on Jude Gmajor is going to be top notch" She looked over to see Darius

"Darius?"

"Yeah I know own Gmajor"

"IS Georgia cool with it?" Jude asked

"Doubt I'll be on her christmas card list"

"LIam Finnway" The other guy said

"Liam this is Jude. Jude Liam he is my right hand man. And Liam this is my resident pop star isn't she beautiful"

"Darius I'm not a popstar" Jude said touching her bangs

"Ahh you weren't but along with a record company change comes artist image changes." He then turned on some song saying 'stupid girl'

"You want me to sing I'm a stupid girl? Not likely. But D I got so-" She was interrupted by Liam laughing

"Jude, listen up you will sing that song" Darius said sternly "At my yacht tonight at the party"

"Darius I can sing my own songs. I'm Not singing that" She stood up, Liam got in her way

"Listen Judy" Liam began

"Its Jude-Leo" She said for a punch, smirking

"His name is Liam Jude, and you better lose that attitude of yours. I don't tolerate disrespect" Darius said standing next to Liam

"His name can be God for all I care I'm not going to sing some pop song I write my own stuff" Jude told the two

"Jude your already on thin ice" Darius told him "Your records sales aren't up to my par. You want a next album?" Jude just looked at him, she was never one to compromise or back down

"Not as much as I don't want to be a pop star" She ran out with tears starting to well up but she was still holding them back. She was going to find him , and ring him till he told her why he didn't give her a heads up.

"Jude-you okay?" She looked up and saw Tommy

"Tommy leave me alone. I can't believe you didn't tell me but even more so..." She saw him, she ran over to him and punched him.

"Jude look I'm sorry"

"Sorry you didn't tell me your uncle wants to make me a popstar? You know didn't you" She looked at him and he nodded

"Jude he's not playing around, I'm sorry I've tried to talk to him" Shay started

"Shay why didn't you try talking to me, atleast try and prepare me" SHe cried

"I did" He looked at her, she nodded

"Yeah thats what set off our big fight" HE nodded "The What if game you asked, and I said I never wanted to end up like you not being able to do anything for myself"

"So I guess in your own weird way that you prepared me" He nodded, and they hugged each other.

Tommy was pretending to get something out of the fridge but was really watching Jude & Shay. He hated she didn't go to him for comfort or even vent with and of all people-Shay.

"Shay remember how you said that I should stand up to Darius"

He nodded "But Jude this is a new ballpark for him. When Darius is in a new realm he doesnt mess you s-"

"I'm gonna stand" She nodded and walked off to the alley. She saw a guy and asked for a cig, the guy complied. Tommy went out to the alley

Tommy took the cigarette and stomped on it "Tommy!" She yelled "What was that for?"

"Jude its against the law"

"WHen did you become St. TOmmy" Jude snarled "Was it be- nevermind" She said not wanting to go back on the past

"Was it what?" Tommy asked

"Forget it Leave it alone. Where is Sadie I haven't seen her since I got here"

"She's at her apartment want me to take you there?" T asked

"Sure I guess" They walked to the viper. They drove to the place she woke up at which was only this morning but felt like days ago. Tommy got her duffles bags while she walked up to the front. 


End file.
